Tamamo's Strange Delinquent Boyfriend
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Tamamo, a high school Inari, suddenly got a boyfriend and he's kinda strange...Maybe it's because he's quarter kitsune? Now their classmates and students have to pretend that they don't know their secrets while watching over them to make sure they don't rush into anything. Just your 'normal' romance story.


**I present you one of the latest story, Tamamo's Strange Delinquent Boyfriend! A Naruto x High School Inari Tamamo-chan crossover fanfic!**

**The chapters are going to be shorter since the manga is 4-koma so…Yeah.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School Inari Tamamo-chan and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**A Delinquent?**

* * *

Something strange is going on in a certain classroom as many high-school students sneak glances at a girl…A anthro white fox girl in schoolgirl uniform with red marking, large fox ears, bushy tail and long straight hair in high ponytail. But it was not the strange thing because it's a open secret that she is one of Inari, who believe that she's in disguise but only non-adult and anyone with childish heart can see through it but they all are pretending that she's a ordinary schoolgirl for her sake. The strange thing is that she won't stop smiling goofy with her chin resting on her palms and she have dreamily look in her eyes.

"Tamamo, what get you in good mood?" A slim girl with long black hair, tied up in braids, asked curiously.

"Because, Nakki…" Tamamo, the foxgirl, giggled happily as she hide her face in her arms, "I get a boyfriend. My first boyfriend!" Suddenly, everything fall silence as the students slowly registered her announcement.

"…Wait, you…" Nakki blinked once then twice, "You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Over the weekend." The foxgirl smiled widely.

"How long have you know this guy?" She asked out of curiosity, she find it strange because Tamamo haven't show any interesting in dating someone.

"Over the weekend." Tamamo chirped happily.

"…Wait, you just met him last weekend and you're going out with him?!" Nakki almost fall out of her seat along with few others.

'Is someone blackmailing her into dating her to keep her secret?" One student worried.

'Is this guy tricking her?' Another student traded a concern look with his friend, 'I don't want her to be played! She's so innocent.'

'Who's this lucky bastard?' A student with camera sheered in pure jealously, 'I want to fluff her tail!'

"H-H-How did that happen?" Nakki asked her with a stutter and Tamamo open her mouth but a bald shady man enter the classroom.

"Please take your seats." The man spoke, "I'm going to introduce a transfer student to you all today."

"Seriously, another transfer student?" Someone whispered to other.

"I hope it's another girl." Someone else said.

"A fur…" The camera-carrying student prayed before someone else smacks his head to prevent him from finishing his sentence.

"Come on in, Uzumaki." The teacher whistled as the door slide open before a person enter then stand in front of the classroom and everyone take in his appearance. It was a teenager boy, he appear to be athletic and he have blond spiky hair, blue eyes with slit pupils and whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. He wears their school uniform but the jacket has sleeves tear off, loose necktie, orange headband and orange shirt under the jacket. Someone notice that he have a small orange spiral ear piercing. "P-Please introduce yourself." Some students notice that their teacher looks so nervous for a second.

"Yo, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto covered his yawning mouth, "I may not look like it but I'm actually Japanese, mixed with British and German, and I'm from Kagawa prefecture. I like ramen, prank and bashing some skulls in if someone deserves it. I hate waiting for three minute to cook ramen, vegetables and stupid bastards. My hobby is pulling pranks, gardening and other things. I'm just your normal delinquent."

'…This guy is so strange…' Several students looked at him oddly, they don't know why he add this last comment in. The others look nervous to have a delinquent in their class.

"T-There's an open seat behind Fushimi." The teacher said.

"Alright…" The blonde take a step forward before he pause in his trail when he look at Tamamo with few blinks and the students start to panic at that. "What the…"

'SHIT!'

'Please don't say anything about her!'

'Please pretend she's a normal schoolgirl!'

"Surprise, Naruto-kun!" The giggling foxgirl jumped out of her chair to hug Naruto and everyone almost tumble off their chairs.

"T-T-Tamamo!" Naruto squeaked with red face as he quickly hug back before he put her arms down at her side, "Why don't you tell me that you went to this school too?"

"Because I want it to be s surprise." Tamamo giggled with wagging tail, "Did I surprise you? Did I? Did I?"

"Hai, you did." The blonde scratched his head with a light chuckle.

"Hold on, how do you two know each other?" Nakki raised her eyebrow at them.

"Nakki, that is my boyfriend I told you about." The foxgirl smiled widely as she gestured to Naruto then her arm shift to the gawking schoolgirl, "Naruto, that is one of my best friends, Nakki."

"Yo, nice to meet you." Naruto raised his hand up in greeting, "Tamamo told me a lot about you."

"N-N-Nice to meet you too…" The schoolgirl eyes him weirdly as they take their seats, finding him to be a little suspicious. She and other students wonder why he don't say anything about Tamamo's true form and he's probably up to something…Either with evil or perverted ulterior motive.

About twenty minutes into the class lesson, two certain students have doze off and one of them start talking in their sleep. "Ah, thank you, sir…" Tamamo muttered with drool on her arm as everyone, beside the teacher who was too focus in his lesson, listen to her, "For helping me out…These guys were bothering me and try to drag me to some place I don't like…What can I do to repay you? Eh, you don't want anything? Please let me give you something! After all, you helped me out in first place…" Her ears fold back down on her head, "Okay, if you say so…" Her ears suddenly flick straight up, "Ah! How did you know I'm a Inari?!" All the students paled, it's what they thought it was. "Please don't tell anyone about that! It's my secret! Please don't, or I'll be punished by…E-Eh, you won't tell anyone about my true form?! Why? …WHA…R-REALLY?!" All the students turned around to listen her sleep-talking as if they were watching a good part of a show, "W-WOW! You're a part kitsune? A quarter part of Inari on your mother's side? Wow! I never have met a hanyo before until now! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that because it's our secret, hehehe…H-Hey, wait, let me repay you with something! How about udon…OH! You like ramen? Let me treat you to some ramen! Yay! Let's go!"

'…Hanyo?!' Every heads whip to Naruto and they discover that he was sleeping with a soft snoring. 'Crap! We can't let him know we know or that Tamamo have spilled the beans!'

"…Must find a swimming pool and fill it with cherry jello mix." Naruto muttered in his sleep, "Then put some alligators inside. Ha, gonna be fun…"

'I guess he's not a bad guy.' Nakki glanced over her shoulder at the snoring boy then at the snoring foxgirl, 'But I have to keep my eyes on them and make sure they don't rush into anything.' No matter how you look at it, it's too sudden for anyone to be in relationship if they barely know each other…And imagine what would Inari Okami-sama do to her if this couple jump into something that they should have not. '…Although, I wonder how things will turn out for them…' Nakki glanced at several sobbing boys, 'And how long will it take for them to get over it?'

"I can't believe Tamamo's taken now." One boy moaned dejectedly.

"W-What if he taints her purity?" Another sobbing student shivered, "N-No, no, no…No…No…"

"Damn this bastard, he's gonna fluff her tail all he want and there's nothing we can do about it!" The camera-man sobbed, "He's gonna rub it in our faces!"

'Soon, I hope.' Nakki sweatdropped with a soft sigh.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of TSDB!**

**Everyone was surprised to find out that Tamamo just get a boyfriend and they get more surprised when it turn out that her boyfriend is a delinquent…Who turn out to be a quarter-part kitsune!**

**What kind of moments will we see in this story? Will we see the full story of their first meeting and how they get together in short time? How will the students keep their secret while pretending not knows about it? What about other things? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be smitten on spot.**


End file.
